Underground Gems
by TheTwoMind
Summary: The monsters couldn't survive earth. On Remnant they were no longer monsters... Watch their journey at beacon as they "learn" how to be true heroes.
1. Wait why is Sans fleshy?

**AN: Hi guys! I'm trying a thing. This is probably going to fail but… I don't care.**

In a store known as Dust Till Dawn, two young teenagers were inside, doing different things. A young girl with a red hood… And another teenager the same age, wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes, and brown old shorts, Frisk… Frisk searched through the magazines, looking for the one the wanted. Once they did they grabbed it and looked up from the rack.

Outside the dust store and to the left was a tavern known only as Grillby's. And inside said building was a 17 year old with pale skin and bone-white hair, this was Sora, who usually went by Sans. " **More please.** " He begged, with his voice much deeper than it should be for someone his age, and sounding like it belonged to someone that wasn't… Well alive, like a skeleton or something.

"Sans… You know I can't. You're only allowed in here because you don't drink alcohol. But if I give you any more ketchup… I'll be all out." The lion Faunus sighed, his mane covering up his entire face, looking like a flame.

" **I know… I just want more! Can I at least have some water then?** " He asked.

"That I can do." He nodded passing him a glass of water.

" **Thanks…** " He mumbled before a crash came from outside, along with a loud shout. " **Frisk.** " He said worried, walking out of the door, slightly drunk looking.

Nearby Grillby's and Dust Till Dawn, there was a local gym, inside it was another 17 year old using the equipment to train, Paul, who usually went by Papyrus. "NYEH HEH HEH! I SHALL NOT LOSE TO YOU EVIL PUNCHING BAG!" He shouted, punching the punching back as hard as he could, oblivious to the commotion outside the building.

Frisk fell out of the window, being blasted through the window by one of the henchmen apparently robbing the place, the magazine dropping into their bag. The red hooded girl landed next to them, pulling out a red box which turned into a scythe. "You ok?" She asked them, getting a nod and wince from Frisk, as they wobbled to get up. "Good." She muttered, as the henchmen charged at her, fighting against them quickly.

" **Frisk!** " Sans shouted walking over quickly, helping them up. " **Who did this?** " He asked them, getting their head to point to the henchmen not taken out by the girl. " **Great…** " He muttered, as his eyes turned black and his left eye burned with a blue flame.

"No…" Frisk mumbled as Sans raised his left hand angrily.

" **Frisk, they hurt you, I'm going to hurt them.** " He growled at them. " **I won't hurt them too bad…** " He muttered, as the henchmen went flying around the area, slamming into walls.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were…" A man, who seemed to be in charge muttered, before attacking the girl in the hood, she dodged as he vanished.

"You mind if I go after him?" She asked the shopkeeper as Sans shrugged and went with Frisk into the store, so Frisk could buy the magazine that had fell in their bag.

" **Let's go home Frisk.** " Sans decided, as they walked out of the store and right into a huntress, who was dragging the girl behind her. " **Yo.** " He nodded as he walked around her.

"You're not going anywhere you two." She muttered, grabbing the two of them with her free hands.

 **Half an hour later**

Sans and Frisk sat next to each other uncomfortably, waiting at the police station for something to happen.

"Sora Serif, and Frisk Serif…" A voice muttered as a man walked in. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy.

" **What's it to you?** " Sans asked. " **And I prefer Sans.** "

"I'm aware of that." He said as he sat on the seat on the other side of the table. "No medical records… Birth certificate or Criminal record… So who are you?" He asked curiously.

" **Ya wouldn't believe it bud, even if ya did the place we came from isn't anywhere near here.** "

"Try me." He smirked as Sans chuckled.

" **Alright then… Ever heard of the underground?** " He asked.

"No I don't believe I have, enlighten me."

" **Well, hundreds of years ago, humans and Monsters lived on Earth together in peace, but one day war broke out between the two races, the humans won in the end and sealed the monsters... The humans sealed the monsters underneath a mountain known as Mt Ebott… Over time humans fell into the underground, until one day a human fell in, befriending all of the monsters they broke the magical barrier sealing them in… But It was for nothing, a few years later the human and monsters found the world was changing, the monsters unable to survive… So we made a device, which brought the monsters and the human to a new world, Remnant…** " He said with a smirk.

"So you are one of these monsters then…" He muttered.

" **Yup. Frisky here is the human that freed us.** "

"So then… I'm assuming that you were a monster originally?"

" **Yep. When we got here the monsters had turned into humans, and some of us got much younger, like me and my bro. Some of us only turned somewhat human, which we learned were Faunus.** " He shrugged. " **Still got our powers though.** "

"Interesting… Yet none of you are training to be huntsmen?"

" **Eh, we thought about it but we're too old to go to signal anyway, only a few of us could have gone, but by the time we decided to try it they were too old… Why?** "

"Well… You could try beacon… I am the headmaster." He suggested.

" **Eh…. Fine. We'll give it a shot, that ok Frisk?** "

"Ok…" They whispered.

" **Oh! I forgot, Frisk's a pacifist so… Grimm is ok since they are more like predators that need to be put down for their own good. We met a few non dangerous ones that we keep as pets as well.** " He added quickly.

"I understand. You can go now."

" **Thanks.** " He nodded, grabbing Frisks hand and walking through the door, vanishing as he went through it.

 **Half an hour later**

" **Hey Tori.** " Sans said as he and Frisk appeared inside the house.

"Hello Sans, did you and Frisk have a good time?" She asked with a smile. "And where's Papyrus?"

" **Probably at the gym.** " He shrugged, as Papyrus charged in.

"YOU FORGOT ME!" He shouted angrily.

" **Sorry Paps.** " He rolled his eyes.

"We're going to beacon." Frisk mumbled quietly.

"WHAAAAAT?! B-B-B-B-BEACON?!" Papyrus shouted in awe and excitement.

"Beacon? Well then…" Toriel muttered. "Who's going? We should keep some of us back here, such as Asgore and I."

" **I'm thinking we could take Asrey.** " Sans shrugged, as Asriel stumbled down the stairs, flower petals lining his furry goat ears and his fingers a bright green.

" _What do you want Smiley Trashbag?_ " He asked with a high pitched tone.

"Flowey stop…"

" _I don't wanna!_ " Flowey complained as his face appeared on Asriel's forehead.

" **The two of them would count as one so it'd help out. I'm also thinking we could have a second team, maybe… Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton and Napstablook.** " He pondered.

"ARE YOU SURE SANS? NAPSTABLOOK'S BODY ISN'T DONE YET!" Papyrus pointed out.

" **Eh. I'll help out with it then.** "

" _ **What about me?**_ " A voice asked from Frisk's mouth.

" **You're with us.** " Sans muttered, ignoring the location.


	2. Oh great, Flowey's stealing the show

**AN: I'm trying my best at this, it's going to fail isn't it…?**

Frisk watched as Asriel threatened to cut Flowey off of him, all of them knowing that it would kill both of them.

" _Jeez! All I did was defend us._ " Flowey grumbled, retracting his vines from around a white haired girl's throat.

"The nerve of you! Don't you know who I am?! Then again… Being a Faunus you're probably just white fang scum!" The girl ranted angrily before Frisk threw the True Knife through her hair, giving her a buzz cut, before the blade appeared back with them. "How did?!" She shouted angrily, storming off with her luggage.

" _Wow Frisk! She really got you mad!_ " Flowey shouted while Asriel struggled to think of what to say.

"Frisk… You really didn't have to do that, it wasn't bothering me." He mumbled.

"I wanted to help, she… Her prejudice just…" They trailed off.

" **Not ta mention her LOVE… It was at an 8, but her EXP was zero..**." Sans added. " **Most people here have a few LOVE but… She's really setting off my radars.** " He muttered.

"So high? Undyne's was only a 4…" Frisk noted worried.

" _Well she was a Schnee, so it makes sense, her father probably neglected her when she was a kid._ " Flowey pointed out, showing knowledge he hadn't had before.

"Flowey? How do you know that?" Asriel asked.

" _ **I can help with that.**_ " The voice said again.

" _Please do, partner…_ " Flowey giggled happily.

" _ **With pleasure…**_ " Chara said, as their rosy cheeks appeared on Frisk's face, signifying that the saviour of the underground was letting Chara take control, since a forced take over forced their eyes open and blood would leak out of the sockets. " _ **Y'see, after we heard we were going to Beacon, Flowey and I managed to um… Move Frisk and Asriel's bodies without waking them up… Flowey used his vines like puppet strings, and I used DETERMINATION to move them.**_ " They explained. " _ **We looked up things we thought would be useful and found the Schnee family.**_ "

"You could have asked…" Frisk and Asriel said upset.

" _ **We wanted to surprise you.**_ "

" _Y'know… It also means if you guys are knocked we can get you out of the problem!_ "

" **Good idea…** " Sans muttered as the group left the bullhead, heading to the main hall.

"There they are!" Undyne's shouts came from behind as she grabbed Papyrus and noogied him.

"PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE S- GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus shouted, nearly slipping up for a moment, before saving it.

"U-Undyne! Please stop! Y-You're causing a commotion!" Alphys cried out, as students stopped to watch them.

"Fine… Let's go already!" She cried out frustrated.

"I think it would be best to keep moving." Mettaton muttered, frustrated that he'd have to recreate his fame in a world where his body was scientifically impossible.

"I think so as well… Oh no… I said too much…" Napstablook mumbled, in a much more human version of Mettaton's body.

"Blooky… You'll never talk too much!" Mettaton cried out happily.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

" _ **Let's go already!**_ " Chara said from inside the heart locket, where they rested most of the time.

" **Yeah, I'm gettin' a skullache.** " Sans joked as the group headed to the entrance hall.

"NYEH!" Papyrus screamed in anger.

 **The Next day…**

Frisk washed their face in the changing room, fortunately there were stalls to change clothes in which for some reason contained sinks and mirrors.

" **Yo Frisk, you done yet?** " Sans asked from outside the stall, holding the heart locket carefully, as the locket would only let Frisk use it due to Chara's amount of DETERMINATION.

"Nearly!" They shouted back, as they sorted out their sweater, then left the stall.

" **Good, here.** " He muttered, tossing them the locket and rubbing his fingers where the chain had heated itself up.

" _ **Hey I was trying to stop it!**_ " Chara argued annoyed. " _ **I… I just couldn't, it had more DETERMINATION in it since it had all of mine and some of Frisk's…**_ "

" **Wow, that's kinda lame.** " He muttered, as Papyrus put on his battle body, with adjustments for his human flesh of course.

"Are you sure we're ready?" Asriel asked, while he and Flowey practiced their powers, Flowey making Friendliness pellets and he formed chaos Saber's in his right hand.

" **Nope, there's a 98 things wrong with each of us, but most of them are fixed by the other ones of us.** " He shrugged, putting on his regular slippers instead of the trainers he'd been wearing on the bullhead.

"… WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THAT'S A PUN?"

" _He's making the, I have ninety nine problems but blank isn't one of them, he's just changed it a bit…_ " Flowey grumbled.

"NYEEEEEH!"

" **Also we really do have 98 problems each, I made lists.** "

"I made them… You just told me them all." Frisk pointed out.

" **Same thing.** " He shrugged as the group went to the cliff.

"I really don't like this…" Asriel mumbled, before the group was sent flying off of the Cliff.

 **The forest.**

Frisk looked around at the forest worried, quickly equipping the dusty tutu and ballet shoes, slamming the heels into a tree trunk, going back to the heart locket and true knife. " _ **Good thinking Frisk!**_ " Chara said understanding.

"Thanks…" They mumbled, quickly dropping to the ground and looking for Asriel.

Sans changed position as he fell, going into a sitting one instead of falling. He landed on a tree branch and chuckled, slowly climbing down and walking to the relics.

Papyrus flew through the air until he started to fall, quickly creating bones he used them to swing from tree to tree until he reached a clearing, where he let go of the bones and landed on his feet. "AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS STICKS THE LANDING!" He announced proud of his success, before rushing off to find Sans so that he could tell him.

Asriel screamed as he went flying. " _Stop whining!_ " Flowey grumbled, using his vines to put Asriel in a ball of vines, which swung him into a clearing, before uncurling the vines. " _Follow that trail!_ " He demanded, pointing at the trail of dust that was raising as someone ran off.

"Right!" He nodded before running after the mystery person.


	3. This seems familar

**AN: I seem to be turning you to this idea, and myself… I'm getting better at this I think.**

Frisk walked along the path they had found.

" _ **Do you hear that?**_ " Chara muttered, as footsteps approached, they quickly hid in a bush while the girl in white from before walked past, followed by the girl in red. Frisk quickly moved out of the bush and walked behind them.

"Excuse me…" They mumbled, as the two girls spun around.

"Oh! It's you again!" Red shouted with a grin.

"You!? Is that Faunus with you?!" White shouted angrily.

"No… I was wondering if you knew where we were meant to go."

"Nope, Weiss refuses to say we're lost though." Red muttered. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!" She grinned happily.

"I'm Frisk… Frisk Serif."

"Like the Font?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Uh huh! Sans and Papyrus are my big brothers!" They grinned as Ruby giggled along, getting the joke.

"I don't get it!" Weiss snapped.

"F-Fonts! Serif's are a type of Font, and Comic Sans and Papyrus are fonts." She gasped out laughing madly.

"It's really not that funny."

"And their dad wrote in WingDings, he was W.D Gaster." Frisk giggled again.

"It's still not funny." Weiss muttered, "And you're adopted then?" She asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Frisk said 'their dad', not our dad. So that means…" She trailed off, unable to figure out Frisk's gender.

"I'm non-binary, use they."

"They have to be adopted." Weiss continued, giving Frisk a slight nod.

"Oh! Well three are better than two right? Even if we don't end up on the same team!" Ruby decided, dragging Frisk and Weiss along.

" _ **Hey! Hand's off Frisk!**_ " Chara snapped angrily, while Ruby kept dragging them along.

"Who said that?"

" _ **I did, Red Riding Hood!**_ " Chara growled, while Ruby stumbled, letting go of Frisk and Weiss while she fell into a pit.

"Do… You think she's ok?" Weiss asked worried.

"One way to find out…" Frisk mumbled, pushing Weiss down and jumping after her.

 **On the cliffs.**

Ozpin watched as Frisk and Weiss went after Ruby. "This is unexpected… But perhaps this is where my Relics went?" He mused.

"You mean you lost them?!" GoodWitch snapped annoyed.

"No, I did not lose them." He corrected. "They lost me." He smirked as he drank from his mug.

"Grrr…"

 **Forest.**

Sans sidestepped an Ursa as it charged past, grabbing hold of the bone spikes on its back and hitching a ride on it's back. " **C'mon…** " He muttered, yanking the bones to steer it, the beast growling the entire time.

Papyrus froze, as he twisted around, noticing a human that gave him a bad feeling. "ASRIEL!" He shouted happily, locking eyes with the Goat Faunus.

"Papyrus!" Asriel shouted happily, high fiving the former skeleton as the two of them grinned.

" _At least it's not Sans… Chara gets along better with him anyway._ " Flowey grumbled, Papyrus and Asriel agreeing with that.

"I think it's because they make murder jokes and Sans makes bone jokes…" Asriel mumbled, as the group fell into a hole, which sealed up afterwards.

Sans frowned as the Ursa vanished into the air, a bullet flying through its head and dropping Sans down a hole. " **Guess this is what Frisk went through…** " He muttered before blacking out.

Frisk looked around the cave they had fallen into. "No way…" They muttered, feeling the golden flowers that had been crushed under them.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked, noticing the Schnee family Glyphs all over the walls.

"This looks like home." Ruby noted as she pointed at the cabinets out of their reach.

"Give me a second." Frisk said, equipping the Cloudy Glasses and Torn notebook, forcibly activating the Purple SOUL MODE so that they could climb the wires to reach the cabinets and open them. "Huh?"

"What did you find?" Ruby asked while Weiss poked the wires with her blade.

"A lot! Don't touch that." They shouted down, quickly switching to stop Weiss as Spiders ran along the wires, bending the point of her blade slightly. Once they were gone they put the items in their INVentory and bouncing down the wires, equipping the Heart Locket and True Knife.

"Well? And how did you do that?" Weiss asked.

" _ **It's Frisk's Semblance you could say…**_ " Chara hinted smugly.

"I found these." They told the two girls, showing them something. A white cloak with a weapon that was so damaged you could only use it as a club, and a note with the Schnee family symbol.

"Let me see that!" Weiss shouted, grabbing the note and reading it, getting more and more shocked as she read it.

"T-This is…" Ruby mumbled in shock.

"There was one I couldn't find anything in." They added, shrugging and moving into a doorway, wondering what would happen…

" _Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flo- Oh! It's you Frisk!_ " Flowey shouted inside the ground. " _A little help? Papyrus and Asriel got buried under this stuff and I'm stuck…_ " He mumbled.

" _ **Flowey you're such an idiot, you could pull yourself out!**_ "

" _You think I didn't try?! I'm stuck to deep! My roots would tear and Papyrus and Asriel would die!_ " He snapped annoyed.

"Let me try something!" Ruby said, pulling out the broken weapon. "Hope this works…" She muttered, flipping a switch which turned into a small drill, which she attached to the muzzle of her Sniper Scythe's gun mode. She then pulled the trigger, causing the drill to spin and enlarge. "Oh yeah! A Rose in Summer still works!" She shouted, drilling through the stone and revealing a bubble with vines around it, holding Asriel and Papyrus.

"HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked, looking around and helping Asriel get out of the hole.

"Thanks Papyrus!" Asriel grinned happily.

Ruby flipped a new switch which caused her gun to go back into box mode with a new point on the end of it, filling in a spot which it fit perfectly.

"Let's keep going." Frisk said, already at the next entrance.

"Right!" Ruby nodded, while the Group, now with more people, kept moving.

"SNOWDIN? WHY ARE WE HERE?" Papyrus asked confused.

"Sans…" Frisk muttered.

" _Oh! I get it!_ " Flowey grinned understanding.

"Huh?" Ruby looked to them confused.

"It's a long story, but when I came here I woke up where we fell, and met Flowey where we found him and the others." They explained.

"Oh!"

"SO THAT MEANS SANS IS HERE?"

" _Probably!_ "

"Hi guys…" Napstablook mumbled, in his new body.

"Napstablook?" Frisk asked confused.

"I left the room I woke up in… Mettaton fell down one earlier as well as Undyne and Alphys…" He explained.

" _So it went missing? Maybe the others didn't because their important and you're forced to go through them? With yours it's not completely needed, it's more that Frisk could only find one room the first time…_ " Flowey decided.

"I guess." Asriel agreed.

Weiss scowled, annoyed by all these mysteries, and cold.

"So where would Sans be?" Frisk wondered.

"WELL IF HE'S NOT AT THE DOOR OR MY TRAPS… HE MUST BE AT GRILLBY'S!" Papyrus decided, taking a step forwards.

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked confused.

"YES?!" He asked.

"Wouldn't… He be in his lab?" They asked.

"LAB?"

"Follow me." They decided, rushing to Sans' and Papyrus' house quickly.

Quickly reaching the house, Frisk pulled out a key which they used on a door behind the house.

" **Huh?** " Sans muttered from his place in his lab, confused why it was there.

"Sans!" Frisk shouted, locking eyes with him and hugging him tightly.

" **Frisk!** " He shouted back, hugging them just as tightly.


End file.
